Recently, the need for a high-definition large-screen display which is lighter, thinner and less-power-consuming has been increasing for a TV set representing the AV systems intended for home use or the OA systems. For this reason, the development of the large-screen displays including a CRT (cathode ray tube), an LCD (liquid crystal display), a PDP (plasma display panel), an EL (electroluminescent) display, and an LED (light emitting display) has been proceeding toward practical use.
Of all types of displays, the liquid crystal display is most advantageous in that: it has the least depth (thickness); it consumes less power; and it easily displays full color images. Thus, the liquid crystal display has been applied to various fields these days and the development of a practical large-screen liquid crystal display has long been expected.
However, it is known that the mortality rate of the liquid crystal display surges when the screen thereof is upsized because of the signal disconnection or imperfect pixels caused during the manufacturing process. Besides, there occurs a problem such a large-screen liquid crystal display is expensive. To eliminate these problems, the screen is upsized by connecting a plurality of liquid crystal displays to form a single multi-screen liquid crystal display.
However, simply connecting the plurality of liquid crystal panels to form the multi-screen liquid crystal display causes light leakage from the back light through the spaces of the connected parts, thereby making the joints between the liquid crystal panels easy to see.
Thus, it is necessary to make the joints between the display screens difficult to see to display a natural large-sized image. To be more specific, following multi-screen display methods have been proposed.